


What the....

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the....

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for [Petunia Bowl](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=12450). I've marked this as Ten, but it could also work as TenII if you prefer. Un-beta'd.

Releasing her hand, he stomped towards the console, completely ignoring the woman he'd just dragged from the party.

It took a moment for her to speak. "What the bloody hell are you playing at sunshine?"

When he failed to respond she moved forwards, hands clenching at her side. "I said...."

"What were YOU playing at? If that Pernisian had claimed you...... "

Before she could respond, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "You're mine!" he growled, before kissing her fiercely.

As she melted against him, she had to concede that, in this at least, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
